Esos programas de TV
by Mariohn
Summary: Porque a veces las cosas más simples puede ser lo que más llegas a valorar.


**Fanfic:** Esos programas de TV.

**Fandom:** Naruto

**Pareja:** none.

**Género:** General, Humor.

**Rating:** T

**Resumen:** Porque a veces las cosas más simples puede ser lo que más llegas a valorar.

**Declaración de Derechos:** Naruto pertenece a Masahi Kishimoto.

**Advertencia al lector con respecto al Fanfic:**

Friendship (?)

Insinuación de NaruSaku.

* * *

**Notas:** Siento que está incompleto, pero no sé como completarlo.

* * *

.

.

Fin de semana normal.

La última tormenta que había azotado la aldea no había amainado en lo más mínimo, cumpliéndose dos meses desde que aquella pesadilla había comenzado. La lluvia era tal que además de convertir media aldea en un río más que añadir al país del fuego, había amenazado con volar el techo del lugar donde vivían. Su casa, como doce casas más a la derecha –Aunque el viento sí lo había conseguido en aquellos lugares–.

Por supuesto, no había nada que no pudiese arreglar un martillo, doce clavos puestos en doce lugares estratégicos y una paliza dada a Naruto por atreverse a cambiar el resto por ramen instantáneo. Usual para un pueblo ninja escondido que está pasando por una de las peores crisis climáticas desde que el primero asumió como Hokage.

El ruido de la lluvia, a estas instancias, ni siquiera le desconcentraba de lo que hacía. El sonido era más parecido al ruido de una cascada sobre las rocas que a un balde de agua, lo que para cualquiera podía resultar chocante –Por supuesto, después de un mes te acostumbrabas. Pero aún se preguntaba cuanto tiempo faltaría para que Konoha se transformara en una laguna– pero no para un habitante de Konoha. O al menos no para él. Nadie que conociera a Sasuke de vista se imaginaría que sus fines de semana eran tan triviales como los de cualquier otro ninja con un trabajo semanal, echado en su sala mientras la TV –que no tenían ni idea cómo podía funcionar con tal nivel de viento y lluvia– transmitía un programa de concursos como todos los sábados. Programa que, como cualquier ninja que se respetaba y que tenía un día libre no dudaba en seguir en lo que corregía los últimos exámenes sorpresa aplicados a su curso de mini ninjas.

Y en silencio. Mucho silencio opacado por el ruido de la lluvia, la televisión y sus gatos que ronroneaban desde el sillón.

Y no, no le molestaba.

–**Increíble** –escuchó en el mejor momento de su tarde, dos horas después de que el último concursante perdiera el mejor premio y hubiese corregido al menos doce ochentas seguidos. Recordando que, lastimosamente no vivía _solo_, Sasuke se limitó a alzar una ceja desde la posición en la que se encontraba.

–**Increíble… ¿Qué? **–preguntó, simplemente porque la costumbre de dos meses de convivencia no hacían otra cosa. Normalmente no habría dicho nada y hubiese seguido con lo suyo. De hecho, el canal había puesto un comercial y esa fue la única razón por la que dijo algo. Y porque cambió de prueba, posterior a calificar la anterior con un lastimoso 60.

–**¿Y acaso lo preguntas?**–

–**No leo mentes, dobe. Y no me molestaría en leer la tuya si supiera hacerlo**–.

–**¿Y así es como me tratas después de no haberme visto por una semana? **–escuchó, así como el sonido de haber dejado la mochila en cualquier lugar mientras se echaba sin pena ni remordimiento en _su sillón._ Sasuke podía apostar que Naruto parecía un perro mojado y que su sillón estaría compartiendo el mismo destino.

–**No creo haber escuchado un "hola" cuando entraste** –se defendió. Aunque quizás si lo escuchó y no quiso responder. El programa era bueno, simplemente, y su atención estaba puesta en los exámenes.

–**He llegado-tebbayo**–

–**Bienvenido**–.

Dos segundos de silencio donde pudo saborear el aún tiempo de tranquilidad sin Naruto. Dos segundos que terminaron cuando el sonido fru-fru producido por los pantalones de Naruto contra el sillón terminaron con su paz interna y externa hacia con el mundo.

–**Increíble que el gran Sasuke Uchiha destruiré-a-Konoha-y-a-todo-lo-que-se-me-ocurra esté echado en su sala…**–

–**sentado. Yo no soy un animal como tú**–corrigió. Naruto levantó la mano derecha e hizo un gesto de sin importancia.

–**Echado en su sala viendo un programa de concursos…**–finalizo. Sasuke levantó la mirada de las hojas y la posesionó en el rubio, haciendo un encogimiento de hombros.

–**¿Y?**–preguntó, entrecerrando los ojos al comprobar que, efectivamente, Naruto parecía un perro mojado. Y su sillón, su pobre e inocente sillón…

–**¿Y? Un programa de concursos Sasuke. No te pega, por Dios. Ni siquiera Sai me lo creería si se lo cuento-ttebayo **–Se echó a reír, desencadenando el habitual mal humor de Sasuke. De todas formas ¿qué tenía que andar contando él las cosas que hacía en su vida privada?

–**Tu novia no me creería si le dijera que duermes aferrado a un peluche y con un gorro para niños de cinco** –masculló, refunfuñando. Pero Naruto ni siquiera atinó a defenderse. Sasuke se acomodó, quedando a media posición entre los exámenes y el rubio, por si tenía que activar el sharingan y freírle los sesos. Otra vez.

–**Digo, al menos no es un dorama. Pero ese programa de concursos es casi un reality show ¡Hasta Oba-chan lo comenta!**–

–**No lo veas si no te gusta**–

–**Que lo veas tú, me hace querer verlo. Es que… ¡Tu! ¡Viendo un programa de TV!**–

–**Como si no me hubieses visto viéndolo antes**–

La verdad es que, había sido extremadamente cuidadoso con esas cosas. Más que nada porque Sasuke odiaba fehacientemente el hecho de que interrumpiese su privacidad de golpe, aunque a esas instancias era lo menos preocupante. Pero cualquiera entendería que después de tanta guerra, tanto retiro espiritual y tanto tratando de enmendarse quisiera un poco de normalidad en su vida. Un programa de TV corriente, la colada, sin nada más que hacer un sábado que corregir exámenes y quejarse de ello. Aunque claro, no reemplazaba la emoción de una misión fuera de la aldea, sin embargo con la lluvia causando estragos no podía pedir tanto.

Miró un momento a Naruto, quien miraba la televisión con interés antes de volverse a sus exámenes y continuar con lo que hacía. Eso era también algo común; el estar haciendo algo, tener breves conversaciones con Naruto y volver a lo que estaba. Algo que, por supuesto, no había esperado nunca. Pero también algo normal. Naruto, para su sorpresa, jamás interrumpía más de lo aconsejado y jamás le pedía prestar atención –como suponía que Sakura lo hacía con él– excesiva a lo que hacía.

Por algo habían sobrevivido tanto viviendo juntos. Más de lo que cualquiera podría pensar.

–**La modelo es guapa **–masculló Naruto después de media hora de programa. Sasuke a penas levantó la mirada del último examen que estaba corrigiendo.

–**¿Ah, sí?**–

–**Si, ttebayo** –

–**Hmm**–respondió, porque no creía que se necesitaba un comentario a eso. Si, era linda, pero su inteligencia era tal que le bajaba cualquier cosa que podría habérsele levantado al verla. Y contestando a sus pensamientos, la mujer en la televisión hizo una risita tal que provocó una mueca instantánea en él. Le recordó un poco a Ino, Sakura y su fastidioso 'ex fan club' en sus peores tiempos.

–**¿Crees que Sakura-chan se moleste si digo que es guapa? **–

–**Hmm**–

La verdad es que apostaba a que sí, pero no dijo nada. Gracias a cualquier dios, no era su problema.

–**¿Te molesta que te esté hablando? **–

–**Hmm**–

–**Mira, ese comediante apareció en una película**–

–**Hmm**–

–**La misión fue más fácil de lo que pensábamos. Oba-chan me dio la semana restante libre**–

–**Hmm** –

–**Podríamos ir a las termas ttebayo**–

–**Hmm**–

–**Sasuke, tuve sexo con un pingüino**–

–**Hmm**–

–**Nos fugaremos y tendremos nuestros hijos bajo el mar**–

–**Hmm**–

–**¡No me estás escuchando! **–se quejó. Sasuke alzó una ceja, doblándose para mirarle brevemente.

–**No sabía que tenía que decir algo sobre tus inclinaciones zoofóricas**–

–**¡Eso era porque no me escuchabas! **–

De vez en cuando olvidaba que lidiar con Naruto era lidiar con un niño de cinco. Haciendo ápice de la paciencia que no tenía –pero que a veces aparecía de la nada– el ninja dejó cuidadosamente dobladas el 90 por ciento de las pruebas que había corregido a un lado y las pendientes al otro, mientras se levantaba y miraba con desaprobación al sillón mojado.

Aún así, se acercó y tomó asiento junto al rubio. Pero le dedicó una mirada malhumorada.

–**¿Feliz? **–preguntó con desgana. Naruto se cruzó de brazos, fijando la mirada en la TV.

–**Cretino** –

–**Dobe** –

–**Bastardo**–

–**Idiota** –respondió, alejándose lo más que podía de la humedad del otro, apoyándose contra el respaldo y mirando la TV.

Podía decirse que aquella era otra actividad normal. Pelearse, quejarse del otro. Sentarse tranquilamente frente a la TV, como si fuesen dos personas normales y no dos idiotas que perdieron un brazo por su inmadurez –o más bien la suya propia. Pero Sasuke aún tenía ego y orgullo– Fijar su atención en todo y todos a su alrededor cuando nadie lo veía. Sonreír por ello cuando nadie lo estaba mirando. Disfrutar de las reacciones estúpidas de su compañero de casa cuando se concentraba en la TV y hacía unas morisquetas graciosas de las que él no se percataba.

La normalidad de un _hogar_.

Casi, pero casi, como si estuviesen en _familia_.

.

Casi.


End file.
